


Good Luck Spike

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Human, Romance, Sex, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: The first day of college as a freshman and Spike is already having trouble with three of his "friends" with thinking Sunset who bullied him since preschool as a crush on him, next to his childhood friend, Starlight and Trixie who lets Spike feel her.But, after a long first day, it seems like he has gotten on their bad side, but after entering a mysterious house, and getting a love potion, maybe this new school year wouldn't be horrible after all.





	Good Luck Spike

Ring, ring, ring!

The alarm clock rang at seven o'clock in the morning. On this cold and misty Monday, a mop of unkempt green hair rose from the bed, with a long and loud ghastly moan, almost like he was undead.

Knock, knock.

The loud sound of knocking came at his wooden door, with the sound of his sister's voice all bright and cheerful on this morning came ringing in his ears.

"Spike, get ready. You don't want to miss the first day of school!" Her voice was bursting with energy. She must have gotten it from one of her friends.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Twi. I'm up, I'm up." Spike said, trying his best not to moan, groan or yawn.

Knowing his sister, Twilight Sparkle, she would give a two-hour speech about how he doesn't get enough sleep at night. Seeing that Spike spends most of his late nights playing video games until three or four in the morning. And complains about getting up at around six-thirty or seven in the morning.

The rather young man, only Eighteen-year-old. Wearing his new college uniform, a cream coloured jumper with a white button t-shirt underneath with a red tie and shorts. All first-years have to wear the dumb uniform, second, third, fourth, and fifth years can wear want ever they want as long as it matches the rules to the school.

Spike took a seat to his older sister, who was a third-year. Like her five best friends, Twilight looked at Spike, who was just slowly eating his eggs and toast, noticing the bags underneath his tired eyes. The purple-haired teenage just bit her lip.

Third years in Canterlot College were normally twenty, but Twilight was still only nineteen-year-old, getting put up a grade for her genius and then meeting her best friends.

"First day of school my Spikey-wikey." His mother, Twilight Velvet said, beaming a smile at him.

"Mom. I told you a million times by now. Stop calling me Spikey-wikey!" Spike let out a groan.

But, all Velvet did was give him a soft smile. "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little Spikey-wikey." She said

Spike just looked away, fixing his glasses, before he ran his hand through his green hair. Before anything else could be said, he pulled his chair back, gravity his bag. An over the shoulder bag, and left with slamming the front door.

It was rather cold out today, the grass was wet from late-night rain, and it looks like it might come back later in the day, maybe around the afternoon. There were still puddles around, and with his bad luck, Spike stepped on one that reached up to his ankle.

Spike let out a groan, he was just glad he didn't walk with his sister today. Knowing Twilight, she would bug him about how he's not really trying in school, and he can do so much better. And blah, blah, blah… It becomes background noise to him after a while.

But, Canterlot College. The school was much bigger than he remembered from a few weeks ago or was it a month? The young gentleman couldn't quite remember, maybe there's a reason why he has a difficult time remembering stuff.

Slap!

A hand hitting him on the back of the head. It felt strong. Now he knows why, Sunset Shimmer who stood behind him, giving him a grin. She was trying to turn her life around during high school, stop all the bullying she used to do. Yet, Spike has always been her favourite victim.

Sunset was a second year, meaning she was nineteen-year-old. Wearing her orange mini skirt, a dark purple t-shirt that shows off her breast, which is a D-Cup, with a blazing sun in the center and a leather jacket. Plus her red hair with yellow streaks, she rubbed her fist against Spike's skull, causing a groan to escape his lips.

"If you keep groaning like that, I might think you're a zombie," Sunset explained, letting out a chuckle.

"Shut up," Spike mutters under his breath

Sunset rubs her ear with her index finger, with a sly smirk on her lips. "Umm… I'm sorry what did you say."

"Quit teasing him Sunset!" A female voice spoke out.

Stopping the former bully from poking the bear more. Spike turned to see his childhood friend and next-door neighbour, Starlight Glimmer. Another second year, nineteen-year-old just like all the other second-year students. Starlight wore a pink beanie on her long purple hair with cyan coloured streaks, it sparkles like starlight. With her lime green top that brought out her E-sized breast and tight purple jeans that showed off her ass well.

"Fine. Whatever, I need to get to class anyway." Spike caught a second look at Sunset, but it almost looked like she was jealous of Starlight.

Rubbing the back of his head, still sore from Sunset Shimmer, Spike gave his friend a soft smile.

"Thanks, Starlight."

"Spike, do you know why boys pull on girls pigtails or why girls pick on guys?" Starlight suddenly asked out of the blue

"Umm… Because those types of people are jerks?" He answered unsure of his answer making it sound more like a question.

Starlight chuckle. "It because of that boy or girl as a crush and unable to show it."

It was Spike's turn to let out his own laugh.

"Sunset Shimmer has a crush on me? That the funniest thing I've ever heard, but if that was the case, I don't think I can be or even love a girl like that." Spike said

Sunset hid behind the corner, listening to their conversation. Lowing her head while rubbing her eyes, before she left not wanting to listen any longer.

Ring, ring, ring!

The school bell rang, rather loud. It was almost deafening. But its echoes and caused all students to start rushing to their first class of the day.

"I gotta go."

"Wait! Spike! Do you-" Starlight started, he turned to face his childhood friend with a smile.

"Do you... Want to have lunch with me, Trixie and Sunset today?" Starlight asked

"Sure, later Starry!" Spike said, before running off to his first class.

Starlight Glimmer places her head against the wall, before slamming her fist against the wall. Causing that wall to crack, muttering how stupid she was.

Spike almost slipped his way into the classroom, taking a seat next to Scootaloo. Who didn't look happy, the sour expression on her face, the hateful glare in her purple coloured eyes. Maybe it was because of the first day of school, or most likely reason the girl school uniform. Just like the boys she had to wear a white button t-shirt and a cream jumper with a small bowtie around her neck, crimson red. But, the one major difference was the mini skirt, that crimson red mini skirt.

"Looking good Scoots." Spike whisper to her

"I will kill you in your sleep," Scootaloo muttered back to the green-haired teenager

Spike looked to see that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle was also in his class. The first class of the day, only five more until the day ends. Until then, Spike rested his cheek on his fist watching Miss Cheerilee writing down the Math problem that Spike yawn at.

The second period was almost as boring as the first period. The teacher wanted to test how good his students were, they had a test on the first day of school! Spike almost rolled his eyes at some of the problems written down.

When I was 16 years old I _______________ my best friend.

have  
meet  
met  
Spike just rubbed the side of his head. It was far too early in the morning for this. It seems like the teacher didn't even want to teach his students or maybe just forgot and did this at the last minute.

Third period Spike was wide awake, next to his friend, Gabby in Cooking Class. She gave him a soft smile, the two of them tried to date during high school, but after some problems and roadblocks. The two broke up and just stayed good friends, even cooking together sometimes.

It was just chocolate chip cookies in today's lesson, the two friends got to talking during class while waiting for their cookies to finish with Spike telling her about how Starlight Glimmer thought that Sunset Shimmer has a crush on him.

"That girl has been picking on you since preschool. Why would anyone think she was into you?" Gabby asked

"Not sure, Starlight sound like she was going to ask me something, but changed the question," Spike told her, causing Gabby to giggle

"What?" Asked the clueless boy

"I'll tell you when you're older," Gabby replied, causing Spike to let out a soft growl at his friend and ex-girlfriend.

"I swear, the only girl who I know that doesn't hide her feeling is Trixie Lunamoon and she on another different level. But I think she does what she does just to get a reaction out of me." Spike said

Gabby just rolled her eyes, just before the ding noise was heard and the chocolate chip cookies were done and smelled amazing.

Lunch.

Spike took a breather, lunch with Starlight, Sunset and Trixie. He had the luck of not running into her yet. But that changed strangely after Cooking, where the second year, the nineteen-year-old teenage girl knows by Trixie Lunamoon or how she prefers 'The Great and Powerful Trixie!'

Was waiting for him, bring him into a hug, making sure to press Spike's head between her double D-size breast, with her blue zipped up hoodie and knee-length dark purple skirt with a cyan blue trim at the bottom.

Then she did what she always does with Spike, tease him. Flirt with him, see how red his face can become, either by forcing his hand on her breasts or up her skirt, letting the green-haired teenager see up that skirt, and then running her finger around his crotch. Normally followed by a slutty whisper in his ear.

"I let you feel me, it's only fair I get to feel you."

Spike thought he would be used to it by college since it started back in high school, but no. He still becomes red face heated with a blush before bolting away.

So when he sat at the table, he seemed to notice everything was a bit off, Starlight was biting her lip, it looked like she was angry at something. Sunset looked heartbroken, poking her food while looking miserable, not even wanting to look at Spike. While Trixie was pouting at something cursing underneath her breath, giving a cold glare towards her two best friends at times.

Spike took a bite out of a sandwich, Spike could feel the awkward silence even in the noisy cafeteria, somehow he knew it was his fault that his friend, next to Sunset and Trixie were upset, but out of safety, he didn't want to speak up.

Yet, he did anyway; "I'm sorry for whatever I did." Spike softly muttered

It caused the three girls to pause to look at Spike before anyone could say any more the next bell rang it felt like the longest lunch break, but also the shortest lunch break. Spike was in a downcast for the rest of the day.

He just wishes to help his three friends.

\-----------------------------------  
******************************************  
\------------------------------------

The next few days were rather weird, whenever he ran into Sunset Shimmer in the hallway, she wouldn't even look at him, almost like the site of him could hurt her. Next was Starlight Glimmer who ignore him, she wouldn't look in his direction or return his texts. Then Trixie Lunamoon was rather silent, she would give him a smile, but wouldn't call out his name or even flirt with him.

After school Wednesday, Spike was walking back to his house, his sister was going over to her friend; Rainbow Dash's house for 'studying' Spike noticed how red Twilight's cheeks became, talking about it.

Spike was walking until he saw a house, he has been living in this city for eighteen years and never has he seen this house. It was rather wore down, the lights looked on, then the door open. Almost inviting him inside.

The green-haired teenager didn't know why but he kept forward. Almost like he was meant to go inside, he walked over the dead grass, cracking underneath his foot. The Raven cry didn't even reach his ear, he just pushed open the wooden door.

"Umm… Hello? Is anyone here?" Spike asked

"Ah, the young gentleman who came into my home. It must mean he is in need of help." A voice rather feminine spoke

The lights shine on, it was rather blinding, Spike covers his eyes not wanting to wear another pair of glasses. There was a woman sitting in front of a cauldron, she gave him a smile with her hair in a mohawk, wearing a brown dress.

"Hello, my name is Zecora. Now tell me how did my house find you?" She asked

"Umm…"

"Wait, let me guess lady trouble."

"One I can handle. I have ladies trouble, three who were my friends until the first day of college." Spike explained

Zecora gave him a smirk, pulling out a glass bottle, rather small it looked like it had two or three drops. Maybe five cm in length? The liquid was bright pink.

"One drink from this will help. You must drink, no matter the taste." Zecora spoke

Spike looked at the bottle before giving a thank you and leaving her alone.

Spike placed the bottle in his pocket, he was in rather deep thought before stopping at Sugar Cube Corner. He looked over at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, he knew that Scootaloo has a crush on her two best friends.

So, when he saw her order a chocolate shake, Spike decided on putting a drop of what Zecora gave him in her drink. The purple-haired teenage girl drank her shake. A pink light shined in Scootaloo's eyes before flashing in Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's eyes.

The three girls quickly left, Spike watched closely seeing Sweetie Belle lip-locked with Scootaloo before switching to Apple Bloom. Spike gave a smirk, before leaving the three of them alone. He just hopes they get a room.

"A love potion. It seems like whoever drinks it the ones they truly love will become theirs. Zecora must have thought those girls love me," Spike sighed "Great." Spike said

He just sat in Sugar Cube Corner once again after seeing what the potion does. He sees his own order, a chocolate shake with a chocolate muffin. Without noticing he accidentally pour the rest of the potion in his chocolate shake when he thought he dropped his keys.

Drinking before taking a bite out of his muffin, Spike wished that he had girls who loved him like Scootaloo did, at least she's happy. A ding from his cellphone, Spike looked rather bored before his beam a happy grin. Seeing Starlight Glimmer texted him back after two days.

To Spike:

Sorry about ignoring you for the past couple of days. Do you want to come to my house later today? Sunset, Trixie and I want to talk to you about Monday. See you soon, we can have pizza!

From Starlight Glimmer

Spike just slapped the money on the counter, hoping that he could get his friendship back with Starlight. Replying with a short.

To Starlight Glimmer

Sure, I'll be right there. See you three soon.

From Spike.

\-----------------------------------  
******************************************  
\------------------------------------

Spike made sure to text his mother and Twilight that he was going to be having dinner with a couple of friends tonight. Before he arrived at Starlight's house, the green-haired teenager just hopes that her brother-in-law is out at the moment.

Spike made sure to re-read the text, Starlight told him to just come in without knocking once he got here. Spike twisted the doorknob, it squeaking open as he pushes it forward.

No one in the living room, or kitchen. There was a soft noise coming from upstairs, Spike just hopes that he doesn't make the same mistake back when he was fifteen. Thinking that he could just walk into his best friend's room, and see her getting dressed. Soon get hit by a pillow and then a fist.

Since then Spike learns the important lesson, knock before entering a room.

'Knock, knock, knock'

A series of knocks, Spike pounding his fist into the wooden door of Starlight's room. Before hearing the words 'come in' it felt a little off, but maybe it was just his imagination.

When he entered, Starlight, Sunset and Trixie pushed him onto Starlight's pink Queen's double bed. His own childhood and best friend climbing on top of the young man, he couldn't find any words. Right before he felt Starlight's lips pressing against his.

It felt magical if Starlight had feelings for him, why invite Sunset Shimmer and Trixie Lunamoon over?

"Well Spike, I love you. I have been in love with you since preschool, my feelings for you had only grown stronger each passing year. But today, something came over me, almost like there was nothing holding me back from you." Starlight said

"Wow, I had no idea…" Spike said

"Duh, you're a boy. Boys never pick up on the hints." Sunset muttered cutting him off.

Giving her a cold glare, "But, why are Sunset and Trixie here?"

"You don't think. Starry here is the only one that has the hots for you. Just like her, I had a crush on you since preschool, I didn't know how to show it, so I started picking on you just so you'll notice me. It worked, and it broke my heart to learn that you're not interested in a girl like me." Sunset spoke

"As for The Great and Powerful Trixie! Had been in love with you since high school, she thought that maybe being more direct and clear about my feelings, but you would always run away."

"So, it was weird, we were together at the same time, talking…" Starlight started

"More like fighting." Sunset corrected her friend

"Whatever, but we all felt a rush of love for you Spike. And rather than fighting, we decided it was best to share the love. After all, I bet you're man enough for three lovely ladies after all isn't that every guy dream to have three smoking hot girlfriends to bang? All night long" Starlight asked

'The love potion. I must have accidentally pour it into my drink and… Wait, why the fuck am I thinking about this when I could be fucking my new girlfriends'

"So, who's first?" Spike asked

"Order of who have known and had a crush on you, so in short longest to shortest. Me, then Sunset, last Trixie." Starlight explained.

She reached up and cupped Spike’s face. He sat down on the bed and allowed the year older girl to straddle his lap. Her fingers explored lightly, unbuttoning the shirt of the eighteen-year-old teenager. Starlight leaned in and slowly kissed Spike on the side of his neck, releasing his mouth with a few more kisses.

Starlight soon pressed her lips against Spike's once more, he wrapped his arm around her back, forcing her deeper into the kiss that the two childhood friends, now lovers shared. Spike's hand travelled downwards towards her juicy ass that she kept hidden behind jeans. Starlight moaned into the kiss she shared with the guy she has been in love with since preschool. Lightly breaking the kiss, before she started lightly kissing down the side of his neck.

Spike let out a gasp and a short moan, "Starlight."

She sat up, sliding off her lime green top, letting Spike see her E-sized breasts hidden behind that cyan blue colour bra, that quickly got unclipped and thrown towards the ground. Spike slid off his own jumper and button t-shirt, showing off his abs and muscles, Starlight licked her lips at the site.

Trixie let out a soft moan, feeling Sunset's hands on her double D sized breasts. The silver-haired teenager pulled the orange with yellow streaks into a kiss, knowing the two couldn't wait until they own turn with Spike.

Spike flipped Starlight and himself around, so he was now on top of her, he began to kiss down her body, she biting her bottom lip, holding back that feeling of pleasure feeling the one that she loved sucking on her breasts. He kept trailing down her slim and supple body, coming up to her purple jeans.

Spike took off her black belt before rolling down her jeans, seeing her cyan blue panties, the same colour as her bra. He gave his first girlfriend a sly smile.

"I see that you like matching," Spike said, causing Starlight to lightly blush in embarrassment.

Spike began to dig into her womanhood, causing Starlight's head to move backwards in the growing pleasure that rushes through her body, feeling Spike's tongue digging inside of her, she had only dreamt of this moment, even touching herself at the thought of the boy she has been pining for since preschool touching and pleasing her.

"Oh, Spike." She whispered out

She wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer to her body, Spike gripped on her ass while his tongue dances around her pussy walls. Starlight couldn't stop herself from gasping and moaning at the magical touch from his tongue, she looked over to her friends and shared lovers, seeing Trixie and Sunset in a kiss, with Sunset's hand deep inside of Trixie's skirt.

Spike kept licking in her cunt, feeling Starlight Glimmer shaking and shivering, biting her bottom lip, with her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. Then it hit her, Spike's tongue flicking her G-stop, causing her to almost swallow her own tongue as she let out a cry of pleasure, moaning to the heavens. Her head hit the pillow, cumming inside of Spike's mouth, letting him drink all of her juices.

"It's your turn now, big boy." Starlight said, drunk on the pleasure that still rushed through her body.

Starlight pulled off his crimson red knee-high shorts, she looked over to her friends, seeing the pair half-naked already, but stopped their lovemaking to see how big he was. Starlight giggle at the sight of his purple boxes covered by cartoon purple dragons, causing the green-haired teenager to blush in embarrassment. Then the girls saw it, they jaws dropped at the sight of his rather impressive length.

He was twelve inches, his dick is a foot long, and looked like it was not too thick, just around four, maybe five. The girls couldn't stop staring at it. Pussies getting wet the thought of that monster pounding into them.

"Is it okay?" Spike asked

"Okay? I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you again." Trixie stated, causing Sunset to punch the magician in the arm.

Starlight Glimmer soon wrapped her large E sized breast around his cock, there were still a couple of inches still poking out, Spike loved the soft feeling of Starlight's breast wrapped around his penis, it felt amazing. Then her red velvet lips wrapped around his cock head, giving it a kiss, and then a flick of the tongue, while her breasts jerk off his dick.

Then her lips took in his every single inch that wasn't covered by her boobs, her tongue moving softly around his cock, her breasts squeezing and trying to milk out every single drop of cum that lay in his balls.

"Fuck, Starlight. This feels great, how are you so good at this?" Spike asked

Starlight let go of Spike's cock with a pop, "With Sunburst, all we did was blowjobs and vagina licking. We decide to stop, not only because I was in love with you, but our parents were getting rather close... Now, he's my step-brother."

Starlight took his cock back into her warm wet mouth, causing Spike to moan, he felt close, he hadn't had any time to please himself for the past couple of weeks, or maybe it was a month. He wasn't sure, all he knew was Starlight was about to get a mouthful of cum.

"Starry, I getting close," Spike said, using her childhood nickname he gave her.

But, she just kept going, even a bit faster now that the one she loved for years was about to cum inside her mouth. Spike's teeth clench together, before cumming inside of Starlight Glimmer's mouth, she just kept drinking it, swallowing each and every single drop that fired into her jaw. Even licking her lips at the taste, Sunset and Trixie almost complained at the fact that Starlight wasn't sharing.

"Trust me, girls, once you taste him. You wouldn't want to share either." Starlight Glimmer said, wiggling her finger.

"Now, it's time for the main course." She said

Starlight lay on her back, her hands gripping into Spike's as he looked into her eyes, sapphire blue meeting emerald green, the tip of this cock head rubbing against the entrance of her womanhood. The two meet in a kiss, as Spike moved his hips forward, slowly moving his large cock inside her virgin walls. She already felt full from the length, but she felt the green-haired teenager still moving inside of her.

Spike paused, breaking the kiss that he shared with his childhood friend, she was panting, her chest moving up and down. She gave him a light smile and a nod, letting Spike know that she was fine. He moved his entire all twelve inches inside of her cunt, Starlight let out a loud moan of pleasure feeling him inside of her. Feeling his entire shaft inside of her, she gave him and a quick and soft kiss on the lips.

"I have been dreaming of this moment since I was fourteen. I just scared, when I wake up... You won't be here." Starlight said

Spike let go of her hands, he ran his hand down her face. "I promise that I'll never leave your side. And that promise stands not only for you but for Sunset and Trixie."

He began to pull backwards, his cock moving out of her pussy, already feeling empty even with his cockhead being still inside of her. Then he thrusting slowly back inside of her, he was only halfway inside of her, when Starlight smiled at him.

"You can go a little faster, I trust you not to hurt me." Starlight said

Spike moved his hips, thrusting back inside of her, then repeat, he moves back and then thrusting inside of her. Starlight let out a scream, her hands grabbing his back before he moves forward again, rubbing against her G-Spot, causing her to pant and moan.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper inside of her, the tip touching the entrance of her womb.

Starlight moaned out loud, cumming over his large cock. He gripped the side of her hips, moving faster inside of her, her nails digging into his back while he moves inside of her. His teeth clench together, her pussy was so tight, almost like it wanted to milk out every single drop of cum in him.

"Starlight, I going to cum..." Spike warned his childhood friend and lover.

"It's not only a safe day but before we began and before you arrived. Sunset, Trixie and I all took Birth Control Pills just in case. Please, cum in me." Starlight said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Spike moved forward into her pussy, he locked lips with his first girlfriend, her pussy walls squeezing his cock, with a few more thrusts, he came inside of her, Starlight Glimmer moaned into the kiss that she shared with the boy that she loved. Spike pulled out of Starlight, her legs were wobbling she had to hold onto the walls, with how her legs felt like jelly.

"Alright. Sunset Shimmer, it's your turn. And I think it's time for some payback." Spike said with a sinister smile, causing the former bully to swallow her breath.

The former bully slightly backed away from him, letting out a chuckle. "Come on, Spike. That is all in the past, heh, heh?" Sunset spoke, certain from what was going to happen next.

"Spike? No, to you, I am your Master and you are nothing but a pet, a sex slave! Got that?" Spike asked

Sunset was against the wall, his hand gripping her breast, his other hand running down her leg, moving up her mini skirt.

"Yes... Master Spike." Sunset said, he pointed to his stiff penis with a smirk.

"Get to sucking slut," Spike ordered

She got on her knees, she took in the smell of his juices and Starlight's juices that covered his cock. The former bully took his length into her mouth, wanting it to take the cock, one inch at a time. Yet, Spike grips the back of her head, forcing the orange and yellow streak teenage girl takes all of his dick, his one-foot long cock.

Sunset started to choke on his large length, feeling his cock head hitting the back of her throat with the green-haired teenager and thrusts were rather fast, it felt like the whole length was going down her throat.

"Mmmmmphhh... Hhhhhlllkkk!! Mmmmmm!!" Sunset groaned as she bobbed her head on the cock that she used to bully since preschool.

Spike's tongue soft of hanging out of his mouth, feeling close to orgasm inside of her mouth, with a couple of more thrusts into Sunset's mouth. He out a loud moan, cumming inside of her mouth, his cum shooting down her throat. Spike kept holding the back of her head, making sure to let all the cum flow down her throat.

Making sure that she had swallowed every single drop that fired out of his cock and inside of her mouth. He pulled out of her mouth, Sunset began to cough, rubbing her rather sore throat. He looked rather regretful at his actions.

"Sunny, are you okay? I didn't hurt you?" Spike asked, even wanting his revenge he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just took me by surprise. I'm fine Master" Sunset said, adding a wink at the end causing Spike to let out a chuckle.

She slides off her orange mini skirt and panties and getting on her hands and knees, raising up her ass. Spike gripped her hips, moving his cock slowly inside of her. The green-haired teenager wanted Sunset Shimmer to feel comfortable before he started going all out on her.

"Please, Master Spike. Fuck your slave fast, show me my place." Sunset said

Spike thrusts his shaft from his cockhead inside of her to his entire shaft ramming inside of her. Sunset's eyes widen feeling his cock hitting her womb, then she felt him slapping the side of her ass, a firm and hard slap, that made her cry out in pleasure, while Spike pulled out and then thrusts back inside of his former bully.

"I think one hard slap for every year that you bully me is fair, from five to eighteen, I think that's thirteen," Spike said

He grabbed onto her bouncing breasts, giving them a nice firm squeeze, his hips hitting her ass with each and every thrust in her. He then gave her shaking ass another hard slap, then another, turning her ass red from the pain. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, the pleasure of feeling the guy that she loved slapping her ass felt amazing. Sunset couldn't stop her moan.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Sunset couldn't stop herself cumming all over his cock, then she felt another hard slap on her ass, there was now a large red handprint on her left ass cheek. Drooling out of the pleasure that rushing through her body, then she felt another three slaps on her right ass cheek, while Spike hammered his cock in and out of her pussy. His cockhead hitting her womb with every single thrust.

Spike let out a groan, feeling like he was getting close to his climax, giving Sunset the last three slaps on her right ass cheek, having both sides of her ass having large red handprints, causing her to cum on his dick once again before Spike let out a loud groan, cumming inside of Sunset Shimmer.

She had a large grin on her face, out of energy, Spike fell onto the bed, facing the ceiling before Trixie Lunamoon came up to him wanting her turn with the guy she loved since high school.

Trixie started pumping his large cock in her fist, after cumming multiple times in two smoking hot girls and with one more waiting for her turn with him, he was starting to lose his energy.

"You better not be going soft on me," Trixie spoke

"Well actually..." Spike said, before feeling the wind getting knocked out of him.

When he opened his eyes once again, seeing Trixie's large ass and alluring pussy. The smell running through his nose, he soon dug his tongue into her tight snatch, hearing the magician let out a soft moan, feeling his rather long tongue inside of her inner walls.

Then she wrapped her tongue around Spike's penis, her tongue curling, and twisting around his shaft, almost like a dancer on a pole. Spike groan inside of Trixie's cunt, while his own tongue moved around her snatch, trying to move and please his third girlfriend while she was pleasing him.

Trixie soon took his shaft inside of her mouth, she let out a moan on his cock, with feeling Spike's tongue moving within her walls, she was taking in half of his cock in her mouth, working her tongue almost like magic around his shaft. She soon felt Spike flicking her G-spot, Trixie knew that she was getting close to her climax.

She soon started bobbing her head up and down, trying to take as much as she could into her jaw, wanting to be flooded with a mouthful of cum before Spike could let her cum. Yet, with how well Spike's tongue moved within her, it was hard to keep her moans, she could feel Spike jerking his hips forward trying to force more of his cock inside of her mouth.

Trixie and Spike both let out a groan at the time, both cumming inside each other's mouths. Trixie finally getting to swallow the cum that fired inside of her mouth, while Spike got a mouthful of the magician's juices, it tastes like peaches and a bit of lemon.

Trixie line up her pussy, she sat on top of his cock, Spike's hands' grip on her hips, watching Trixie lowering herself down upon his dick. She let out a moan, feeling his entire penis inside of her vagina. She stopped for a second, letting herself get used to large length, then she started to move up and down.

Bouncing on his cock, with Spike matching her hip movements, so the magician never felt empty, the green-haired teenager watched her bouncing double D breast shaking with every hard thrust, each time his cock hit hard inside of her pussy. He decided to grab onto her breasts, feeling them inside of his hands, Trixie moaning at his gentle touch.

"Ah, Spike! Please more!" She cried out of pleasure.

"Trix, you're tight and good. I'm getting close." Spike groans out, Trixie let out a moan, feeling his cock hitting her womb once again.

"Me too, let cum together," Trixie said

Spike sat up, still thrusting his hips into her, pulling the stage magician into a heated kiss, feeling her and his cumming at the time, mixing together in a moment of love.

Spike fell on the bed, with Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie Lunamoon all close to his body with cum leaking out of their pussy, Spike felt like he wouldn't get a boner for another two months after tonight.

Spike held his girlfriends close to his body, lying on Starlight Glimmer's bed after a long night of lovemaking, he just hopes that the love potion didn't affect anyone else that might have romantic feelings towards him, he couldn't think of anything on the top of his head.

Meanwhile

Downtown in Canterlot City, a punk teenage girl at the age of nineteen, her hair dyed blue, playing on her bass guitar. Wearing a black T-shirt and black panties, tuning her bass. Her eyes flashed pink for a second, Ember stopped playing and blinked a couple of times and for a second, she started thinking out loud.

"Why do I have the strange feeling on visiting Good Boy Spike and fucking his brains out?" Ember wondered out loud, before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure it will go away in a bit." Going back to playing her Bass.

After a late-night pop concert

Countess Coloratura. the superstar singer only nineteen-year-old had just finished her show, she fell on the couch, looking at a picture of her childhood friend Applejack next to her new friends at least they looked happy, and a single picture of a boy who stole her heart. Spike, smiling and giving a peace sign towards the camera.

"If only I had the courage to tell you my true feelings," Rara said, picking up the photo of Spike and giving it a soft kiss, with her eyes flashing pink for a second.


End file.
